generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Hong Kong gang
The Hong Kong gang is an EVO street gang that lives in Hong Kong, China. Rex was the leader of the gang in his early teenage years, long before he lost his memory and joined Providence. The group's natural intent was to socialize amongst themselves, being that they were all EVOs However, after Rex betrayed them and sold them to an EVO crimelord named Quarry, they began looting. According to Cricket and Skwydd, they have just wanted to live their own lives. History Return to Hong Kong when he was with the team, as their fearless leader.]] Rex and Agent Six were sent to Hong Kong to stop a group of villains who were rumored to be looting all around China. Once the groups had encountered during a robbery, a battle broke out. Cricket was the first to recognize Rex, and to prevent further fighting, they escaped. They got away, soon making Rex follow. He ran into Tuck and they rejoiced over their reunion. They told Rex that he was their leader and refreshed his mind of things he did not know. Later, they explained that the reason behind their thievery was because of an EVO named Quarry. However, it was revealed that Rex had sold them to Quarry in order for them to do his bidding. Rex tried to convince them that it did not matter anymore, but they found it hard to believe and willingly left with Quarry. Rex went back and battled Quarry for his friends' freedom. Ultimately, Rex won the battle and Quarry was arrested by Providence. 1.12, "Rabble" New member After Circe had broken ties with Van Kleiss and the Pack, she stated that she did not know where to go next. Rex gave her a little advice by telling her that Hong Kong was nice around that time of the year. By this, Rex had hoped that she would meet and join the team. 2.04, "Alliance" Overtime, Tuck, Skywdd and Cricket had happily welcomed Circe as the fourth member of their team. According to Cricket, it had evened out the "boy-girl ratio". The EVO quartet had become the best of friends and enjoyed going out on a double-date at a Chinese restaurant in Hong Kong, China. However, Rex became uncomfortable when he spotted Circe and Skywdd together, as it seemed that they flirted with another and enjoyed being together. 2.14, "Hard Target" Pursued by Providence The whole group was chased by Providence agents. After they were cornered by agents, Skwydd made a distraction with his EVO abilities giving Circe time to escape. 3.09, "Assault on Abysus" Hiding away from Providence, Tuck, Cricket, and Skwydd were hiding in the sewers, waiting for Rex to come rescue them. After some time, they were caught and collared. However, they were stolen by Quarry. Quarry controlled them to do his evil bidding and used them to lure in Rex. First, Rex saved Cricket and she helped release her friends from the control of Quarry. After Quarry was defeated, the four went out to celebrate. 3.12, "Remote Control" Notable members * Rex Salazar (former leader) * Tuck * Skwydd * Cricket * Circe * John Scarecrow (former, possibly) Trivia * It is implied that there were more members in the past, but Tuck mentioned that they "got lucky" (cured) and left. References Category:Groups